


See Me After Class

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel doesn't want his parents to find out he got into detention. His brother Paul is a teacher at the prestigious private high school Daniel is enrolled in. Together, they come to an agreement.





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> Hope you like your gift! 
> 
> I want to thank my Beta for checking my spelling & grammar mistakes :)

It took him exactly 3 and a half weeks into the new school year to get his first detention. Daniel had really tried to stay out of trouble, but there was this one kid that kept pushing him. The boys didn't even know him yet, and still they made fun of him. It was obvious that he only got into this expensive school because of his scholarship and to them it was even more obvious that he got said scholarship because his brother was part of the faculty. 

They know nothing, Daniel thought to himself. His brother wouldn't even lift a single finger to help him with anything. Sometimes Daniel thought Paul hated him. To himself he claimed he didn't know why, but part of him knew exactly why. Paul had been an only child most of his life, and then suddenly, when he was just about to get into high school, Daniel happened. 

His parents had to use most of Paul's college funds to feed and clothe Daniel, so Paul had had to work very hard to finish school. Their family was poor, but always loving. Maybe his parents were a little bit overwhelmed by two very 'difficult' unplanned children, so Daniel always tried to cause as little extra work as possible. 

This time he failed miserably at that attempt. Two broken rips and a black eye while his own lip was barely bleeding, that didn't look good. The teachers didn't care about who provoked who and their prejudice was immediately confirmed. Daniel was a wild and ghastly scholarship boy who couldn't behave. 

That he had earned his scholarship with his good grades was his biggest pride, yet nobody cared about that and claimed that his brother 'bought him in'. Actually, the exact choice of words of the bully had been 'I bet you had to suck your brother's dick to get in.' Daniel could still feel the hot flush of shame in his face after he had thrown the first punch. 

Now he had to sit here, face swollen and lip bleeding, while the other guy was rushed off to the hospital. Total overreaction, if you asked him. It really wasn't that bad, but his parents must've thought otherwise. Gosh, what would his parents think? His stomach started to ache. They would be so disappointed. Not only detention, but the possibility of being thrown out after less than a month. Daniel could never look them in the eyes again. It was enough that his brother hated him, he didn't want to be the entire family's disappointment. 

Finally, the door opened behind his back and he could hear footsteps approaching him. Daniel stared at his table with a guilty expression. Whoever it was that they sent him, they were approaching him with slow steps and stopped right at his table. The shadow that was cast on him told Daniel that the person was tall and lean. Eventually, Daniel had to look up.

"Paul?" He exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face. The headmaster had made it very clear that they would try to never have Daniel in one of his brother's classes. It would be unfair to the other students if Daniel had an 'advantage'. Having Paul as his teacher would've been anything but an advantage. Why would they let him monitor his detention? 

"Oh no." Daniel mumbled under his breath.

"It's Mr. Harlow to you." Paul said with a cold tone. Daniel was still blinking at him in disbelief. "Come on...I thought you weren't supposed to be my teacher.'' 

"Maybe I don't teach any of your classes, but as a matter of fact: I am a teacher at the school you're enrolled in. Therefore I am your teacher and you shall address me as such." Apparently he wasn't joking, so Daniel quickly adjusted to the situation he was in. Maybe this was for the best. Paul would surely understand why he had freaked out the way he did.

''I'm sorry Mr. Harlow. I was just wondering why it's you-... I mean. You're not my home room teacher and-'' He was quickly cut off.

"For once, you don't get to choose who you're getting detention from. Beside that, the headmaster thought it would be wise for me to talk to you about your misbehavior... Because, well. I know you and I know how to get through to you."

Daniel almost laughed out loud. What did Paul know about him? He hadn't given a shit about him his entire life and he was the last person who would get 'through to him'. Apparently he noticed Daniels amusement because his gaze turned steely and strict. 

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened with that boy in the hallway?" Paul ignored Daniel's disrespectful reaction, but he would not forget it. He leaned onto the table behind him, arms crossed and staring at Daniel sternly.

"Him and his friends always make fun of me for getting in here as a scholarship boy. They tease me for my clothes, my phone, for using the school bus... Generally for being poor." It was obvious that he tried to appeal Paul's consciousness hoping he would feel empathetic, as he knew where they both came from. But Paul's lips stayed a thin line.

"So what did they say to you?"

"I'd rather not repeat..."

Paul raised an eyebrow at that and remained silent for an uncomfortably long time. Then, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a white envelope.

"Do you know what this is, Daniel?" 

The younger one shook his head.

"It's the letter that I was supposed to be sent to our parents, telling them exactly what you did to that poor boy." There was an odd expression on Paul's face but Daniel couldn't put a finger on it. He looked at him in utter confusion. 

"Why do you have it?" Then he quickly added "Please, please don't tell them, Paul- I mean Mr. Harlow!"

Paul's brows rose even higher and a smile started to form on his lips. "I haven't decided yet. Part of me thinks that it would serve you right." Suddenly, he didn't sound much like his teacher any more and more like the Paul Daniel knew. "You were always there little favorite. They let everything you did pass, it was always me who got punished for your mistakes."

Daniel begged to differ, but before he could argue, he closed his mouth again. Whatever it was Paul wanted to get out of this situation, revenge or something like that, he could have it, if only his parents wouldn't find out.

"Then again..." He continued his speech. "Maybe it is time that I punish you. As your teacher you know? Personally, I was always a fan of corporal punishment." As he said that, he got up from his table and Daniel immediately flinched. "Mom and dad don't have to know about this." He held up the letter as he said it. "And the headmaster doesn't have to know about... this." 

Paul took two small steps towards him and grabbed Daniel by the knot of his tie, pulling him up from his chair.

"Paul!-" He choked, trying to free himself from his brother's grip. "What are you doing?"

"Are you really that stupid Daniel? And I told you, it's Mr. Harlow. That was the third time you called me by my first name." With a simple kick, the chair Daniel had sat in seconds before flew across the classroom. ''Bend over the table Daniel, you know what three strikes mean.''

Panic swelled within him and he chuckled awkwardly and high-pitched.

"That's a joke right?" But Paul didn't look like he was joking. In fact, he looked like he had been waiting for this for an awfully long time. 

Still in disbelief, Daniel started bending over the table a little, more like he was bowing to it. His entire body started to shake and his head was flushing red, causing his lip to bleed more than before. Paul didn't seem to like the half-assed way Daniel was doing it, so he pushed him down with an elbow on his back, causing Daniel to gasp in pain. "Please, this is insane. You're not seriously going to-" But before Daniel could finish his sentence, he felt a soft breeze on his buttocks and his balls shrunk as the sudden coldness reached them.

Paul had seriously pulled down his pants. Daniel still waited for him to stop at one point and announce everything was supposed to be a joke to scare him, but the thought became more and more unlikely. All his hope died when he could hear and feel the first strike. A flaming hot pain shot through his butt and he pulled one of his feet up involuntarily. Paul seemingly had used all his strength to slap Daniel's ass because he never would've thought a spanking could be so painful. "STOP! PLEASE-" Daniel cried out, his eyes tearing up from a mixture of shame and pain. 

"I was only practising." Paul explained. "The next ten, I want you to count." 

"TEN?!" Daniel's scream was high-pitched and girlish, but he didn't care about that.

"Yes, count to ten Daniel. You think you can do that, hm?" Paul spoke with an especially patronizing voice, like Daniel was a small child. It was humiliating enough, but as he said it, Paul grabbed him by the balls and massaged them slowly, yet with a firm grip. Daniel made a gagging sound, like he wanted to puke. 

Without a warning he let go of him and let his hand come down again. He left a quickly reddening blotch and Daniel sobbed ''One...''

Paul reared his hand back to deliver another spank. ''You know Daniel,'' SMACK! ''I think somebody should have done this'' SMACK! ''ages ago.''

Each spank sent new and painful shivers through Daniel's body, every time Paul had slapped the same spot he had gasped shuddering cries with each number he called out. But after the fifth one, he slowly could no longer ignore the other feeling, the spanking had caused him to feel. There was humiliation, helplessness, desperation and...

"My god." Paul exclaimed with an amused voice after the seventh spank. "You have a boner." 

Daniel slapped his hands in front of his mouth, like he had just blurted out a secret. Of course he had realized that there was way too much feeling in his cock and that it had started to harden, but he had not dared to look down to see for himself. 

"Who would've thought that you're..." SMACK! "Into this kinda thing." 

Daniel forgot to count that one and he immediately regretted it. Paul had slipped his hand to Daniel's cock, feeling the slickness of pre-cum coating his fingers as he did. "It's always the same with you teenage boys." Paul started stroking down Daniel's length, watching every twisting expression on his brother's face as he stood besides him.

Daniel couldn't believe what was happening. Even when he tried to hold the thought of his own teacher, no, his own brother violating him in the classroom where everyone was able to burst into any minute, he immediately lost it again. That simply could not be happening. Paul had never behaved like this before. He had always avoided him whenever he could and he would not even let him sleep with him in his bed when Daniel had been scared at night.

Suddenly Paul loosened the grip on the younger man's cock and let go. "I almost forgot." He said with an expression that clearly stated that he had been thinking about it the whole time. "What was it that the boy said to you before you beat him up?" 

Daniel kept his head low on the table, not daring to get up from his uncomfortable position. His cock was still pressing against the table. 

"And look me in the eye when you say it." 

He knew, Daniel thought. He knew exactly what the boy said to him. Slowly Daniel got up from the table and turned around, his cock standing alert. His butt was still tingling, warm and probably as red as his face. 

"He said that I only got in here..." Looking him in the eye was more painful than the spanking. Paul's eager gaze was the one of a true madman. With a soft, shaking voice Daniel said the next words. His mumbling was inaudible. 

"What? I couldn't hear you." 

"Because I sucked your cock!" Daniel yelled out and he could feel his hard dick twitch as he said it.

His brother made a face like he was very appalled by what the mean boy had said to his baby brother, but the fake concern quickly turned into a predatory grin.

"Well, it seems like that's exactly what you'll have to do to stay in." 

There was a short silence between them. "No... No way." 

"You either get on your knees boy, or I'll deliver this letter to Mom and Dad's doorstep personally."

They stared at each other and it was like they were reading each others minds. Suddenly Daniel could see it, under all the hatred in Paul's eyes; the longing. Maybe this was his weird way to deal with the conflicted feelings he had had for him for so long? Surely, there must've been something going on - something wrong with him, if he wanted his brother to suck his dick... Possibly, the reason he had been so distant and rude to him for all these years, was actually that he had feelings for him? Daniel felt naive for thinking that, maybe this really was just some kind of power-revenge-thing. 

He wiped the tears out of his eyes and quickly got onto his knees. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he would be out. After all it could've been worse. Maybe it was his raging erection that made his mind all dizzy and slow, but right now Daniel felt as if sucking his brother's cock was way better than sucking a stranger's cock.

When Paul saw what Daniel was doing, he quickly unzipped his pants as if he feared Daniel would change his mind. His little brother made a face when he pulled out his already hard dick. Yes, it was big and yes that had been a problem in the past, but this time he wanted Daniel to struggle and choke on it. 

"Come here." He made a gesture with his hand and Daniel came crawling towards him, looking like the little slave he was. As he saw that Daniel, mouth open wide, was already attempting to shove his length in his mouth, he stopped him with a fist in his hair. "Wait a minute. No reason to rush." He pulled his hair back, making Daniel look up to him with big begging eyes that were red from crying. "Sloppy work will get you a bad grade Daniel. Start with the head, slowly." 

Daniel, like any average teenage boy, had seen enough to porn to have an idea how this was supposed to work.  
Slowly, as he told him, Daniel started flicking the tip with his tongue. When he saw his brother was pleased, he started taking more and more of his length into his mouth. He was cautious, he didn't want to bite him as that surely would mean he would get an even harsher punishment. 

"Go a little faster." Paul demanded and Daniel did as he said. As he was sucking harder he tried to shove his brother's enormous penis inside his throat deeper, but he gagged almost instantly. Instead of pulling out, Paul started rocking into him more, causing Daniel to choke and moan as he tried to breathe through his nose. He could feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. 

"Don't forget the balls." 

Having his throat penetrated and his breath taken away all at once caused Daniel to feel an immense pleasure that he could not explain in his own cock and without thinking he started stroking himself as he reached the other hand to Paul's balls and tugged and massaged gently. 

Paul let it happen without commenting on it and soon Daniel seemed to take him with more ease. Daniel deepthroated him, making both choking and moaning sounds and soon enough Paul came in his mouth after a few final thrusts, with an angry sigh. 

Daniel didn't know what to do with the salty load of cum in his mouth, but he decided that it was probably best if he'd just swallow it all before Paul could get mad at him again. Finally free, he was gasping for air and still jerking himself off. "C-Can I please cum?" he asked, his voice shaking and growling. 

"I don't know, can you?''

Before he could answer, his body ceased convulsing from an strong orgasm and all he could do was cry and shiver.


End file.
